Soul's Memory
by DigiSoul223
Summary: Kuro Ashta was a rich 16 year old untill he found out his best friend was a soulreaper. Then what happens when a hollow attackes him and he obtain his own Zanpakuto.


_**Chapter 1: Enter Kuro Ashta**_

My name is Kuro Ashta. I'm 16 years old with black spiky hair and I'm the youngest of three. My Mother died giving birth to me. My father, Ryo Ashta, said a piece of her soul is inside of me. All my life I've been spoiled and pampered. You see my dad is a big time movie star so we're basically rich. I hate having a famous dad, due to the fact that a lot of people act fake around me because they just want to use me. Well anyway enough about myself let me tell you about my family.

My eldest bother Shuji is 23 years old I don't really know where he works but I do know he is gone most of the day and when he is home he acts himself one second then the next its like he changed personality. MY brother is a really nice, unlike all those shows you watch where the older brother is an ass and bullies his younger siblings, Shuji's the complete opposite. Like me Shuji hates the attention we get from being kids of the famous Ryo Ashta.

My second eldest bother Nao is 19 yet he act as if he is 12. He is a real hot headed and loves all the attention we receive. He goes to school with me and it's his last year. He tries to act tough but I've never seen him even get into a fight. Like my brother he is gone most of the day hanging with friends and partying. He also has a split personality. One minute he is ranting and raving about how he wants to beat someone up the next he is peaceful and calm.

My story begins on a warm spring morning as I'm walking to my school Shoritora High with my best friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Takashi Itami.

_So Strawberry whatcha plans for this weekend? _Takashi ask as he moved his blonde hair out his eyes.

_I wish you guys would stop calling me that. I mean for real how long have you guys known me? Can't you just say my name the way it's suppose to be? _Ichigo said while scratching his head in confusion.

_Nope we can't what's the point of give you a nickname if we can't use it! _Takashi laughing

We all began to laugh in harmony but then something interrupted my laughter. It was someone standing atop a roof wearing a black and white kimono. I couldn't see his or her face, he/she was so far away and as quick as he/she came he/she left.

_Hey Kuro! You okay?_ Ichigo asked shaking me gently.

_You guys didn't just see that person on the roof over there? _ I asked pointing to the building in the distance where I had seen the figure.

_Nope I didn't see anything. So did you guys do you homework?_ Ichigo answered quickly. He was obviously trying to change the subject.

_Yeah I did it but I fell asleep before doing Mrs. Woo's algebra assignment._ Takashi said playing right into Ichigo's hand.

_I know I saw someone on that roof!_ I said in my head. I knew there was someone there and it seems like Ichigo is trying to cover it up or something. 

Later that day I was walking from my school's bathroom when I saw Ichigo and one of our classmates Rukia Kuchiki running outside.

_Where could those two be going in the middle of the day?_ I said softly out loud to myself as I followed them from a distance.

Suddenly they both pulled out two items from they're pocket. Ichigo had a bronze badge in his hand that I believe had a skull on it. While Rukia had some sort of candy popper in the shape of a duck. Suddenly she pressed on the ducks head and a blue ball of candy shot in her mouth and she swallowed it. Then there was two Rukias! At first I thought I was see thing but as I rubbed my eyes the double image I thought I saw didn't go away. Then Ichigo touched himself with the bronze badge and made a clone of himself. But what really made me shocked is what they were wearing. Black kimono's similar to the one I saw that person wearing this morning. Ichigo has been my friend since like forever how could he hide this from me.

_I knew it you were hiding something from me and this is it! You're like that person I saw the roof today!_ I said angrily running toward them.

_Kuro what are you doing here!_ Ichigo said shocked by my presence

_Ichigo we don't have time for this the hollow is...oh no..._ Rukia stop as if something had scared her.

Suddenly the sky opened up and a black mist like background appeared. Then at least four giant creatures stomped out of the hole and let out a loud roar simultaneously. The roars sent a shockwave threw the ground that knocked me to the ground. They all had some type of mask on that was as white a human's bones covering they're faces and they had beaming red eyes.

_Kuro get out of here it's too dangerous!_ Ichigo yelled to me.

Without hesitation I got up and ran toward the building. Then suddenly when I was half way there the ground shook again and a giant worm-like creature shot out the ground. I fell down to the ground hard. Then the creature lunged toward me. Immobilized by my fear I sat the praying for a miracle as I shut my eyes before the beast was able to make reach me. At least five seconds went past and I wasn't dead yet.

_What's going on?_ I thought to myself.

I open my eyes and a sword was floating in mid-air. The sword surrounded me with a light blue barrier.

_Take the sword Kuro!_ Rukia yelled to me.

_What? B-But…_ I couldn't say the words I wanted to before Rukia yelled again.

_TAKE THE SWORD!!! _ She screamed.

I quickly grab the sword and my body began to tingle as I felt a surge of energy pour into me. Then smoke surrounded me covering my entire body. When the smoke cleared I saw I was wearing the same kimono as Rukia and Ichigo. Then the worm-like creature that attacked me before let out another roar and lunged at me, and I ran quickly away from the creature screaming very loudly.

_Ashta! Use your Zanpakutō! Aim for the hollow mask!_ Rukia yelled while trying to defend herself from what she called a "hollow".

_What! No I think running is the best op-gah!_ I yelled as I flew into the air as the hollow attack had missed and hit the ground causing a large shock wave.

I hit the ground a few feet away from the hollow, and once it notice where I was it resumed its pursuit. I quick retrieved the sword from the ground and quickly raising to my feet. The hollow was slithering toward impossibly fast. As it got near me my life flash before my eyes and then someone told me not to die it was an unexplainable voice. Then as the hollow reached me I lunge my sword forward into the hollows skull. The hollow then dissolved into black spores which then flew slowly in the air.


End file.
